Mark of the Jedi
by Spark Vallen
Summary: The adventure of Jedi Padawan Falco Volt continues, told through his Holocron entries. The entries begin following the Battle of Geonosis.
1. War!

**Episode II: Mark of the Jedi**  
--sparkvallen

_Disclaimer: Star Wars is copyrighted by Lucasfilm and associated companies - I do not own any of the Star Wars characters, settings, etc._

* * *

_WAR!! _

So, I mean… wow! It's been a couple standard weeks Coruscant time since the war began. WAR! I can't believe it! Master Kire says that there hasn't been a real war since the Republic was formed and the Jedi Order began to look over the galaxy. What the frag is going on?! (Master Kire wouldn't like that I just swore, but hey, it's MY Holocron!) I mean… how can the galaxy really be at war? That seems so impossible!

Word is that Anakin Skywalker and his Master, Obi-Wan Kenobi were _at _the Battle of Geonosis. How it happens that Anakin gets to be involved in everything that's important is beyond me. I mean, isn't it enough that the Chancellor pays attention to him, and the Council is always watching Anakin's progress? Somehow, he ends up being at the first battle of the war! Okay. Okay, I _know_. I shouldn't be saying this like I'm jealous. I'm not. Or at least, I don't think I am (yeah, Siri would say that I _am _jealous). Okay, I am jealous. It's just that I'm always stuck around the Temple, except for when Master Kire and I went on that _one _mission and it seems like Anakin gets to do everything!

I won't whine anymore about him. (Or at least, I'll try not to.)

So we did go to Kamino to see the facility where the Clone Army was… produced? …born? We went to see where they had come from, at least. Master Kire thought that with my ability with technology, it would be a good journey for us. The Kaminoan scientists weren't exactly friendly. Very formal and that made me nervous and they were very matter-of-fact when I asked about who had made the order. Of course, we'd already heard the story that Master Sifo-Dyas placed the order for the clones, but he died when I was just a youngling! I know that some Jedi have really powerful visions, but… like… I can't even predict when I'm going to trip over my own boots, so could a Master really see the need for "The Grand Army of the Republic" before there was even the hint of a conflict?

The Kamino cloners didn't have a lot to say to us, otherwise, and working out the mystery of Master Sifo-Dyas was beyond what we were capable of. We came back to Coruscant and here we've remained ever since.

Master Kire is great but I really wish I could talk to Master Yoda. I mean… I'll bet _he _knows what is going on.


	2. A bit about Grievous

**Star Wars: Mark of the Jedi**  
--sparkvallen

_Disclaimer: Star Wars is copyrighted by Lucasfilm and associated companies - I do not own any of the Star Wars characters, settings, etc._

* * *

Knowing that Count Dooku used to be a Jedi Master is pretty creepy. How can somebody who trained with Master Yoda turn out to be so… so twisted? I mean, sure, the HoloNet tries to paint it that he's "just" the political mastermind of this new Confederacy of Independent Systems. But how does someone who was trained to defend the Republic end up being its chief opposition? That is too weird for little ol' Padawan Falco to make sense of! If I could ever see Master Yoda, I'd ask him about Count Dooku and what he thinks of all of this.

Yeah, I really miss my chats with Master Yoda like I had when I was a youngling. I know: "focus on the present" but still. I miss not seeing Siri around much as well. She and her Master have been summoned into the war because of having Healing abilities. She's gone, Anakin's out there somewhere being a hero. And here I am.

Oh, but I'm getting off track! If there is one thing creepier than Count Dooku having been a Jedi who became part of the Lost Twenty, here's something even weirder: we're hearing stories from Jedi who have been in the war that there the _military _mastermind for the Confederacy is this Jedi killer called General Grievous! The stories that I hear about this General… eeesh! They say he's like a Droid, but even faster than any Droid in existence. What's worse is that hardly anyone in the Order survives an encounter against General Grievous. And the HoloNet says that he keeps the lightsaber of a Jedi he's killed as a _trophy_! How awful is that?!

I started doing my own research in the Jedi Archives with Master Nu lurking over my shoulder. She kept saying things about how she should have seen me so much more often… but hey, if Master Kire doesn't send me in there with little reading assignments, what does she want me to do? Go in there for fun? I've got too many droid parts to catalog and clean. Or, really, anything is better than hanging out with Master Nu. She's kind of creepy too! Anyway. I started doing some research to see what I could find out about this General Grievous who is out there taking down my fellow Jedi. There's not exactly a cyborg species other than sentients who get their brains upgraded with a computer system. (I wondered about doing this to myself but I wouldn't want to lose the Force and the headband look just isn't cool.) What I did find though were the Kaleesh from the planet Kalee. The skull-look that General Grievous has seems to be based on the actual look of the Kaleesh! But why is he a cyborg now? That's what I don't know yet. Why does he specifically hunt Jedi? I don't know that yet either.

I don't have a lot to do while managing the Droid and parts shop here since I'm just so good at it (haha) so I think I will risk Master Nu's staring at me in order to find answers about General Grievous…


	3. Rumors of Knighthood?

**Star Wars: Mark of the Jedi**  
--sparkvallen

_Disclaimer: Star Wars is copyrighted by Lucasfilm and associated companies - I do not own any of the Star Wars characters, settings, etc._

* * *

It's been a little while since I had time to update this Holocron of mine. What have I been up to? Well, I have the time right now to tell you! A lot of _other _Jedi _including Master Kire _have been commissioned into the Grand Army of the Republic. I wasn't chosen because I was told I need to be here and keep our supplies stocked, organized and at the ready. I'm not as annoyed as I might be about that task because I am _also _helping to have Jedi Starfighters repaired, upgraded and at the ready when our pilots go out. It does feel weird being "left behind" while everyone else is directly involved in the war, but what am I going to do but follow orders, you know? I keep busy though. We're already several months into the war and even with the clone army, the specialized ARC Troopers and Jedi, we're so losing.

Anakin and his Master Kenobi are becoming celebrities though. They do tend to come out victors on their missions and the HoloNet is eating that up.

Around the Temple, rumors go around that Anakin is going to be Knighted soon. I mean, why not? He is only this hero of the Republic now. Besides the news reports, actors actually dress up and play as Anakin in holodramas! Or so I hear. I don't have time and we're discouraged from holodramas at the Temple anyway. I still remember his temper tantrums though when we were younger and wonder if he is… if he's like that still. I mean, I'm sure Master Kenobi would have worked that out with Anakin, but… I don't know. I just wonder. Back then, he creeped me out as much as all of this news about General Grievous and Count Dooku do today.

Anakin being Knighted isn't the only rumor though. I've also had people ask me if it's true that _Siri_ is going to be a Jedi Knight soon. Stang! Will everyone be a Knight before me? I… I mean… okay, yeah, I am sounding jealous again. Siri would tell me to get a grip and not act like Coruscant's sun rises and sets on _me_. Siri would also tell me that I sound like Anakin, and yeah, that's about the _worst_ reprimand a guy can get! Anyway, apparently she has done some amazing work in the battlefield, helping civilians who have been wounded in the war. The Confederacy is making this bigger than targeting the Jedi and the Republic's Army and civilians are getting hurt. But I can be proud to say that my best friend Siri Sarae is out there making a difference!

…even if I am still here at the Temple being the go-to guy for parts and repairs.


End file.
